


The Same Wavelength

by blakefancier



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-26
Updated: 2011-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-18 17:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake and Avon cope with having a telepathic mind-link.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Same Wavelength

"It is not an admission of guilt, Blake." Avon glared at him from across the room, every part of him screaming 'stay away or you'll regret it.' Not that Blake ever listened to that.

"I never said it was." He keeps his face perfectly blank, but, well--.

"Stop being so smug!"

"I didn't say anything!" That wasn't an admission of guilt either.

"You didn't have to." Avon was practically hissing. If he were a cat, Blake would be seriously afraid of being injured. Thankfully, Avon's bark was worse that his bite. His hiss was worse than his claws?

"Now you're thinking of cats? Now you're thinking--" He practically reared up, his eyes wide with indignation.

"Oh, now that's not fair! I'm not the one who angered the Xerilian's shaman. And I was too an innocent bystander. I was being very--" Oh now that was *extremely* unfair. "We promised we would never withhold--You cannot change the-- Kerr Avon!" Blake crossed his legs and covered himself with his hands.

Avon felt smug, then, guilty. "You know very well I would never do that. That's the only part of you I like."

"Still. You can't toss around images like that and expect that I won't react to it. What if I thought something like this?" And he did think something quite naughty.

Avon flushed and squirmed. Then after a moment sent something very dirty his way. "Well, now, if we're going to be stuck with this, we might as well make the most of it."

Blake smiled; for once, they agreed on something.


End file.
